Misaki Meow - Rewritten (One-Shot) (Reupload)
by PrismaticDreams
Summary: (One-Shot) A rewritten version of my old "Misaki Meow" from 2016. Misaki and Akihiko haven't been getting along lately. Misaki is becoming tired of Akihiko's antics, but he is unaware of the real reason why Akihiko is behaving the way he is lately. After they clear things up, Akihiko has a pleasant surprise waiting for Misaki.


Misaki Meow - Rewrite

The sun is slow to set, mirroring the hesitance stirring within Misaki. Wanting to delay his arrival at home for as long as he could, he slowly strides across the sidewalk, tightly gripping the plastic bag in his hand. He was returning home from a manga convention where he spent the entire day with his friend, Todo, who would be leaving town the next day. Since Todo lived across the country he and Misaki seldom had the chance to meet up and get together. Despite having enjoyed himself greatly at the convention, Misaki could not help but feel guilty, all due to the quarrel he and Akihiko had earlier that morning. Well, _guilty_ wasn't exactly the right word—he preferred to call it conflicted.

Misaki tries to prepare himself for yet another dispute with Akihiko, guaranteeing he would inevitably run into the author upon returning home. He sighs and grips tighter onto his bag, thinking over the concerns Akihiko had about him going out "alone." He knew well that Akihiko cared for him—that was the whole motivation behind his bothersome actions. But one of the worst things behind it was that Akihiko acted as if he could actually control Misaki's actions. Misaki was an adult and believed he could very well look after himself and that he should be able to spend quality time with his friend—especially when their time together was limited—without upsetting his partner.

The worst aspect of Akihiko's behavior had to be his lack of faith in Misaki. He didn't have to say it—Misaki knew that in his eyes, he was a weak person who always required someone else to bail him out of his predicaments. And there was some truth to that, but since that incident—the one he hadn't been able to pry out of his mind—he learned his lesson and now valued his safety much more than before. Maybe if he could show Akihiko that, he wouldn't expect so little of him.

Arriving at the apartment building, Misaki ascends the stairs to his home. He lingers in front of the door for a moment before slowly twisting the knob and pushing the door open to reveal a tidy apartment and be met with a trace of cigarette smoke. Akihiko was nowhere in sight.

Before Misaki could go upstairs to his bedroom, Akihiko's gradual, heavy footsteps were on the stairs. Misaki inwardly sighs although he expected Akihiko to arrive before he could get away. He places his bag upon the kitchen counter.

The smoke in the air grows heavier as Akihiko reaches the end of the stairs with a lit cigarette planted firmly between his teeth. Misaki avoids his gaze, pretending to be distracted by the items in his bag to avoid initiating the conversation.

"You're back late," Akihiko announces. The air turns still as more smoke fills the room.

"What of it?" Misaki replies sharply but without intending to. Akihiko's tone forced a spark of irritation within him.

"You told me you'd be back sooner," Akihiko sits on the couch, resting his elbow on its arm. "So I thought you were trying to upset me more."

"I _wasn't_. I was out for a long time because I was with my friend. It really has nothing to do with you." Misaki speaks as calmly as he can, but he knows eventually Akihiko will exasperate him. "Why do you think I would do that on purpose?"

"Because it's not the first time this has happened," he says in an irritable tone. "You were always doing things to spite me—"

" _Were,_ " Misaki interrupts, "and not anymore. When I realized it was hurting you, I stopped. So I'm not doing things like that on purpose anymore."

"Sure," Akihiko says curtly, turning his head away.

A wave of anger spikes within Misaki. Akihiko had tested his patience. It seemed like no matter what Misaki said, it would not be received as truthful.

A new boldness takes over and Misaki looks directly at Akihiko. "I'm sorry, maybe I _shouldn't_ have left at all. Maybe I should just let _you_ decide what I do because _you_ always know better than I do!"

"Don't talk to me like that."

Normally, those words and threatening tone would've made Misaki cower and hold his tongue, but at the moment, they only fuel his frustrations. He wants Akihiko to understand him, to hear him out and acknowledge his feelings instead of rejecting them or questioning their validity.

The words practically fell out of Misaki's mouth as he went on. "I'm really sick of it. I'm done! I'm done with you treating me like I'm some kind of child. I'm a _grown_ adult and I can make my own decisions! I don't need you around, telling me what to do. And I know you're upset—I know you're scared about what happened to me before, but that's in the past now and I've learned now. It won't happen again—"

"You don't know that! What if it does happen again? What if it's even worse—what if you get hurt? I love you too much to let that happen to you!" Akihiko roars, standing with his hands crushing the sofa's leather. "Misaki… I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't protect you…"

"Well, guess what," Misaki's voice softens, seeing how livid Akihiko had become. _So that's what has him acting this way._ Earlier, he had an idea of why Akihiko acted the way he did, but seeing Akihiko explode like that truly made him see from the author's viewpoint. "You can't always do that. I'm going to get hurt. And you are, too. We can't always stop that, and you know it. So just let it go. Stop letting what you're afraid of come between us, or else you'll have no one left to protect!"

Without another word, Misaki takes his leave, walking past Akihiko without looking at him and ascending the stairs. Even long after he left, Akihiko stood in silence, taking in his words.

As Misaki slipped into bed, he hoped the next day would bring clarity between the two of them.

…

The morning arrives, casting gold streaks of sunlight into Misaki's bedroom. Holding an arm over his brow, he blocks out the light before opening his eyes. As his eyes adjust to the brightness, his thoughts center on the conversation he had with Akihiko the previous evening. The painful look on his face when he said he feared losing him was stained in his mind. His face evoked a strange mixture of sadness and frustration. There was nothing worse than seeing Akihiko pained because of his love for him, but simultaneously he couldn't stand Akihiko's paranoid side that happened to be tied to his need to protect. Misaki knew they must clear things up if any progression between them were to happen. He would have to make Akihiko realize the true impact his actions and get him to trust Misaki enough to keep himself out of trouble.

Today was the right day to do so.

Misaki slides out of bed and enters the hallway, his mind solely intent on searching for Akihiko. He walks down the hall to find Akihiko in his study, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. Misaki steps in and feels a sudden jump in his heart as Akihiko's lavender eyes instantly focus on him.

"Good... Good morning. Can we talk?" Misaki says meekly, caught off-guard by the sudden stare.

"Fine," Akihiko says and sits up, turning his chair around to face Misaki when he sits on the couch behind him. "This is about last night?"

"Not just last night," says Misaki. "…It's about things already happening between us."

Akihiko's eyes shift from a bored stare to a concerned look as if Misaki was going to say their relationship was coming to an end.

"Look, I know that you were concerned about me yesterday. But I want you to understand that I can look after myself without you needing to worry so much." Misaki shifts uncomfortably in his seat when Akihiko says nothing, his brows slightly furrowing at the words. "All I want is for you to not worry and to let me make my own decisions—"

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything," Akihiko interrupts. "Misaki... After what happened to you, don't you get how I feel? Do you not understand how..."

"I _know_ that you were scared! I do. You can't control the way you feel, but you _can_ control the way you act, and that's all I want you to think about. It doesn't help when you take your anger out on me based on something that happened months ago. I want us to grow from that experience. I don't want it to set us back."

Misaki recalls the incident clearly. It happened only two months ago when he was at a convention, cosplaying as a popular manga character. This happened to attract the attention of a young woman—an overzealous fan of that manga. Misaki did not find anything too odd with first encounter with the fan—he actually found the energy and excitement of the fan rather flattering. But when Misaki walked across the campus to explore more of the convention, the overzealous woman followed him everywhere he went. Misaki, becoming anxious, made all the excuses he could to get away from the woman, but when she refused to listen to him, Misaki grew more assertive and told the woman to leave. This angered the woman, and she grabbed onto Misaki's arm with tremendous strength, angry with Misaki for "making her look bad" in front of everyone because Misaki had raised his voice. Before things could escalate further, a bystander noticed the odd interaction between Misaki and the woman, and they stepped in and reported the woman to the guards who escorted her out of the convention. It was on the news later that day, and Misaki's heart dropped to the floor when it was announced that the woman was a kidnapper who had two hostages in her house for a week. This occurrence had shaken up Misaki up so badly he avoided going in public alone for almost an entire week. But Akihiko seemed to be even more impacted by this event, and his fear of losing Misaki intensified.

Misaki watches Akihiko closely. Without needing to ask him, he knows well that he is thinking of the incident and how his feelings from it impacted his choices and decisions lately. However, Misaki has no idea how Akihiko will respond.

A moment of silence comes between them, and a small wave of relief washes through Misaki as Akihiko thoughtfully nods, indicating that he was now aware of the way he conducted himself. "I want the same thing—for us to grow from that," says Akihiko. A brief moment of silence crosses between them before he goes on. "...I'm sorry, Misaki. I should've considered how you felt. I wasn't doing the right thing."

"And... I'm sorry, too," Misaki says. "I should've composed myself, but I just ended up making it worse..."

"No, you can blame me for that. I'm the one who provoked you," Akihiko replies. A rare smile adorns his face—a contagious one that Misaki can't help but to return. "Ah, there's something I've wanted to show you. Wait here." Akihiko stands up and leaves the room. He returns shortly, carrying a large brown bag. He sets it on the floor in front of Misaki. "Open it," he says, sitting back down in his chair.

Misaki glances at Akihiko, having no clue what the gift might be. He leans down and opens the bag, and an ecstatic smile immediately appears on his face when he sees the contents inside—a full cosplay outfit for one of his favorite characters. He had been talking about the upcoming convention for weeks, and he had no idea that Akihiko would get it for him, since he had no interest in that subject. The outfit came with a green sweater, soft blue jeans, white sneakers, a dark green collar and a set of brown cat ears and a tail that matched the color of Misaki's hair.

"Akihiko, this is..." Misaki is at a loss for words.

"Well, I figured you'd like it," Akihiko says, a soft smirk appearing on his face. "You wouldn't stop talking about it, after all."

"Ah... Thank you, so much!" Misaki sets the clothes beside him on the couch and hurries over to embrace Akihiko, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his head on his shoulder. "Thank you," he repeats, pulling away. "I just didn't think you'd... well..."

"Care enough to get it for you?"

"Yeah—I mean, when you put it that way it doesn't sound so right… But I thought you were mad at me, so this was the last thing I expected."

"Why don't you go try it on?" Akihiko suggests.

"Okay," Misaki says and retrieves the clothes, taking them into his room to change. He returns to the office, holding the collar in hand since it was difficult for him to put on by himself. "Can you put this on for me?" he asks Akihiko, handing it over.

"Of course," Akihiko says, taking the collar from him. Misaki turns his back to him so he could get the snap. "Does everything fit alright?"

"Yep! Perfectly," Misaki answers, shuddering slightly when cold fingers place the collar around his neck and secure it. He turns around to face Akihiko. "Does it look okay?"

"Perfect," Akihiko grins and kisses Misaki softly. "I could get used to you wearing this."

"W-Well—you'd better not! This is for cosplaying purposes only," Misaki stutters, blushing at the unexpected comment. He could tell Akihiko was specifically talking about the collar snug around his neck—his gaze was fixated on it.

"Mm, sure. For now it will be," Akihiko purrs, bringing his arms around Misaki's waist and pulling him closer.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." Akihiko hugs him closely, his lips barely touching his neck. "I love you, Misaki."

A series of pleasant shivers course through Misaki as Akihiko's lips finally meet his flesh and gently knead on it. His eyelids flutter shut as he presses his fingers into Akihiko's broad shoulders. Their chests collide gently, bringing their hearts to thump against each other. As Akihiko withdraws, Misaki slides his hands down to the author's chest, staring up into his eyes. "So... Um, what now?" he asks shyly, though he didn't know exactly why he asked—it was obvious what was to occur next.

"My room," Akihiko says lowly, making Misaki visibly shudder.

"But... Aren't you working?" Misaki asks softly.

"That can wait for later," Akihiko says. "Right now, I'd rather play with my new kitten."

Misaki blushes heavily at the comment, and without another word, he takes Akihiko's hand and follows him into his bedroom. He sits on the bed, Akihiko following shortly to take a seat next to him. Akihiko holds his face in his hands before leaning forward to plant a firm kiss upon his lips. Misaki moans softly at the sudden roughness which leads Akihiko to push his tongue into his mouth, taking advantage of his surprise. Misaki's face flushes a deeper shade of red and he slides his hands from the author's thighs to his shoulders, fingers quivering against the soft white fabric of his shirt.

Akihiko breaks from the kiss and effortlessly pushes Misaki onto his back using his palm. As his lips meet Misaki's neck and knead the flesh steadily, Misaki feels his mind turn silent. The tension from his body slips away as his eyes flutter shut, focusing solely on the calming sensation on his neck. Unlike his hands, Akihiko's lips are pleasantly warm. Misaki releases a soft whine as Akihiko reaches a sensitive spot right above the collar snug around his neck. Akihiko smirks against his skin, amused by the sound he elicited from his partner.

"Do you like that, Misaki? Being marked by me?" Akihiko says softly, momentarily moving his head away to look at the brunet's flustered face.

"You don't have to do it somewhere so obvious…!" Misaki snapped quickly, turning his head away.

"Hmm… You're right. I should go lower," Akihiko teases. He slides his hands down to the hem of Misaki's sweater, slowly rolling it up to reveal his torso. He moves the sweater upwards until it becomes bunched up underneath Misaki's collarbones. "Maybe here," Akihiko leans down and plants a firm kiss on Misaki's chest. "Or how about… here?" Without warning, he slides his tongue across a stiffened nipple and envelops it with his mouth. Misaki arches his back and lets out a soft cry, feeling the blood in his body rush downwards to his sex. With a few more licks, Akihiko pulls away and leans into Misaki's ear, biting and sucking gently on his earlobe. Simultaneously, he slides the pads of his fingers over the brunet's nipples, tweaking and pulling at them until Misaki squirms and whines beneath him. Akihiko's fingers travel down to the zipper of Misaki's jeans and tug them down with ease.

"Misaki, purr for me," Akihiko orders as he palms Misaki through his boxers in circles, gradually adding more pressure. Misaki bites his lip to stifle his moans, embarrassed to have been given such a command. "Misaki, I said _purr._ " Akihiko presses his palm down harder, forcing a sharper moan from a hesitant Misaki. He complies with Akihiko's request by releasing a symphony of moans and whimpers.

"Good kitten." Akihiko tugs down the brunet's jeans, along with his briefs, and immediately pushes his legs further apart to move in between them. One hand rests on Misaki's hip while the other firmly wraps itself around the base of his cock. He glides his tongue up the shaft before enveloping the head with his mouth. In response to the pleasure, Misaki lifts his hips upwards, only to have them pressed down by both of Akihiko's hands that intended to stop any squirming. Akihiko complies with the younger man's need by tightening his lips and bobbing his head, humming so that the vibrations add to the pleasure. Misaki cries out in ecstasy, fisting one hand in the sheets while the other remains firmly planted in Akihiko's hair. Misaki's head continuously moves against the mattress, making the bell of his collar ring. Without thinking, he calls out Akihiko's name as a large wave of pleasure washes over his entire body, forcing him to climax. Savoring the reaction, Akihiko swallows each drop. He withdraws his mouth, licking the residue from his lips as he sits back onto his knees while Misaki's breathing steadies.

Akihiko undoes the buttons to his shirt, smirking as the pair of half-lidded green eyes watch as he uncovers more of his skin. "Would you like to play more, Misaki?" Akihiko asks in a gentle voice, sliding the shirt off his torso.

Misaki nods and gulps, propping himself up on his elbows. "Y-Yes."

"Then, ask me." Akihiko leans in, planting a soft kiss on Misaki's lips and resting his hand in soft, chocolate locks. He suppresses a chuckle as Misaki blushes redder and averts his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the man towering over him.

"Please… play with me more, Usagi-san…" Misaki requests quietly, almost unheard.

Pleased with the adorable response, Akihiko kisses Misaki deeply, nipping gently at his bottom lip. "Take your sweater off," he says as he departs from the kiss, "and turn over."

Misaki abides, rolling the rest of the olive sweater up his body as Akihiko momentarily left the bed. Misaki rolled onto his stomach and positioned himself on his hands and knees, shyly raising his lower body up in the air. A pulsing need overtakes him as Akihiko's footsteps approach the bed. Misaki shuts his eyes, feeling a cool yet comforting palm push down on his lower back while a slick finger encircled his entrance. Misaki whines quietly as it pushes into him, causing a slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"Relax, Misaki," Akihiko reminds him gently, waiting for the tension in Misaki's body to subside before inserting his finger further. As the muscles tightened around his finger, he thrusts it slowly, waiting for adjustment before adding a second finger followed by a third. Once Misaki's whimpers transitioned to louder moans, he withdrew all fingers and replaced them with his cock.

"U-Usagi-san…!" Misaki whines, digging his fists into the sheets as he was filled.

"Can you take it, Misaki?" Akihiko murmurs softly, pausing for the brunet's comfort.

"I— Y-Yes…" Misaki replies, almost inaudible. His entire body turning hot to the author's words. "It's just… It's been a while, I have to get used to it again…"

Akihiko waits until Misaki adjusts before thrusting gently. Misaki resumes moaning as pleasure returns to him, this time in sharper and stronger rushes of pressure. Misaki blushes heavily as the bell on his collar chimed with each thrust.

"Faster, Usagi-san…" whimpers Misaki. "P-Please…"

"Of course, kitten," Akihiko replies smoothly, pushing down on Misaki's back while quickening his pace. After eliciting a few wanton moans, he leans into Misaki's neck and bites the back of it. "You're mine," he murmurs, moving back to flip Misaki over and place his legs over his shoulders. He repositions himself and reenters, kissing Misaki deeply.

"I'm yours, Usagi-san…" Misaki purrs, shutting his eyes.

With a few more powerful thrusts, Misaki comes undone, unable to hold back his release. He releases a euphony of wanton moans and whimpers, tilting his head back in the pillows behind him. Shortly afterwards, Akihiko's climax follows with a series of low groans. He withdraws himself and places his arms around a tired Misaki, holding him close to his chest. Simultaneously, they recollect their breath, hearts beating against each other. Misaki tiredly nuzzles his head into Akihiko's chest, shutting his eyes. "I love you, Usagi-san…" he mumbles almost inaudibly into his lover's skin.

"I love you too, Misaki." Akihiko gently pecks the top of Misaki's messy head. "You will always be mine."

It wasn't long until the both of them drift off to sleep, happy with the restoration in their relationship.

x-x-x-x-x

Oops had to reupload, sorry about that!


End file.
